


I Like You Best

by AbsintheVerte



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheVerte/pseuds/AbsintheVerte
Summary: Ace is on the ship again, and Arnold is in a mood about it. You cheer him up.





	I Like You Best

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who, like me, is completely desperate for any Rimmer/reader fic, any at all. Set around? Series 6 I guess? After hard-light drive is discovered, obviously.

Ace was on the ship again so, naturally, Rimmer had gone off to sulk somewhere. It took you a while to find him, but eventually you did, in the med bay.

“What're you up to?” You said as you stepped in, making him jump.

“Oh, it’s you,” he said dully. He tried to pretend he hated you as much as your other crewmates, but you got the impression he might secretly have a bit of a crush on you. “I’m rearranging the medical supplies. They were in an awful state! Scalpels should be next to scissors and syringes!”

“Are you arranging them in...alphabetical order?” you asked tentatively.

“Well of course, how else would you arrange them?” He snapped.

You decided it was best not to answer that question.

“So he’s upset you again then,” you said instead, crossing over to where Rimmer was arranging supplies and sitting yourself on the edge of one of the beds, facing him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Rimmer stiffly.

You gave him an incredulous look. 

After a few moments of trying to avoid your eyes, he conceded.

“All right, all right! So I’m not exactly ecstatic at Captain Smugpants being on board again. Oh! Look! A version of me from another dimension that everyone likes better! Well, I’ll just roll out the smegging red carpet!”

“I don’t like him better than you,” you said.

This time it was Rimmer giving the incredulous look. “Please. There's no need to pretend to like me just to make me feel better."

"If I didn't like you, why would I bother trying to make you feel better?"

"I..." Rimmer scrunched up his face in confusion. "Don't get smart with me, missy!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" You laughed, holding your hands up in defeat. "I was only joking around. So, there's nothing that could convince you that I do like you better than Ace?"

"No..." said Rimmer, but for the smallest fraction of a second, his eyes moved to your lips. He cleared his throat. "Nope, nothing at all."

With that, he began rifling through the medical supplies again, seemingly ignoring your presence. 

"Okay," you said, pushing yourself off the bed so you were stood right next to him. Before he could move away, you leaned over and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek. 

"See you later, Rimsy!" you said as you practically skipped out of the room.

As you left, you couldn't resist a little peak back at him, just before the doors closed again. Rimmer was stood practically as you left him, except for a hand now resting on the place where your lips had been, and his face lit up like a kid who just got a puppy AND a kitten for Christmas. It was the cutest thing you'd ever seen.


End file.
